


more than fame

by desolee



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolee/pseuds/desolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she means more to him than fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than fame

He asks himself what the hell he is doing here, watching this pathetic group of Misfits with Hearts attempt to assemble a set list for Nationals with only one week to go. While the members of New Directions are playing their pathetic love games, distracting themselves from the real work, their competition is actually doing shit. He knows that Vocal Adrenaline has gone into the last stretch of their rehearsals, which means that they are not allowed to go home until the night before their flight to New York, where they are only allowed to pack a small bag before returning to the Carmel auditorium. They are dancing and singing their appendages off, and even though they might not possess the Heart! and Soul! that the New Directions claims as its greatest strength, Vocal Adrenaline is more technically proficient in every other possible way. They are more than proficient. They live and breathe the songs they will be performing, they stretch and twist until every single position is presented with pizzaz and flare. Even without Jesse St. James, the biggest star that they’d ever had, Vocal Adrenaline is the best show choir in the country.

So why is he trying to “consult” these idiots who barely know their Barbra from their LuPone? 

Because she means more to him than fame.

It disturbs him to admit it, but he wants to make her happy, and the only way to do that is to make sure that she shines, and that the idiots behind her don’t do anything too stupid. She deserves to know what it feels like to hold that trophy and know that you are the best. Because she is. Certainly better than any of the other fools who think they will ever make it past singing in their showers. 

The auditions only prove that. The lesbian Latina girl does her best to exude sex and seduction, but giving the microphone stand a handjob is lewd, not a turn on. He sees potential in Kurt but clearly the boy can’t see that as a male his voice is not meant to sing female Broadway standards, and his stubbornness is too much of a turnoff for Jesse to consider him as a serious contender for even a fleeting second. 

None of them come close to the performance that Rachel delivers. He is disappointed when she says My Man isn’t directed towards anyone in particular and as he listens to her sing, he hopes that she had lied. For who could this song be for but him? How else could she find the emotional depth that was lacking from Don’t Rain on My Parade? 

This, this is a performance that he knows will make it one day to the Great White Way. And he’ll sacrifice his own journey to help her get there. 

Because she means more to him than fame.


End file.
